


White Christmas

by Laetiindisguise



Series: Lovers Alone Wear Sunlight [3]
Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Chickens, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Hand Jobs, Horses, M/M, Reminiscing, Snowball Fight, carl the dog - Freeform, life at the farm, more fluff than smut though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:03:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laetiindisguise/pseuds/Laetiindisguise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas Day at the farm. Lee had the perfect gift idea for Richard, but his plans may have been compromised by the blizzard that struck the east coast a few days back. He just has to hope for the best, and that Richard's curiousity won't ruin the surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to I'll Be Home For Christmas. Reading that one first might be best as there are quite a few references to it in this one.
> 
> Happy Holidays!!

 

 

 

Lee woke up with a start, his heart racing in his chest. He rubbed his eyes, chasing away the last images of his nightmare. He glanced to his right, and sighed in relief at the sight of a peacefully sleeping Richard. He huffeda short, slightly exasperated laugh, and shook his head. In his dream, Richard had been missing for days until his body had eventually been found frozen under several feet of snow, his skin blue and glassy eyes empty.

Lee took in a deep breath, forcing the dreadful image from his mind, and rolled to his side. He inched closer to Richard and slid a hand over the other man’s chest, holding him tight. He smiled happily as Richard’s warmth spread through his own body, and placed a soft kiss on Richard’s neck before he allowed himself to close his eyes again.

Reassured by the sound of Richard’s deep, regular breathing, Lee let his mind wander to the events of the day before. They had spent a good part of Christmas Eve in bed, catching up on well needed sleep, and had only risen in the early afternoon, feeling refreshed but slightly disoriented.

_~*~_

_Richard was standing by the window, staring outside at the land covered in a thick layer of snow, a thoughtful look on his face. Lee walked up behind him and slid his arms around his waist. Richard leant back into the hug, a small smile tugging at his lips. Lee gave him a soft kiss on the cheek before resting his chin on Richard’s shoulder._

_“Penny for your thoughts,” he said. It had stopped snowing while they were asleep, and the sun shone shyly through light grey clouds. The countryside looked every bit like a winter wonderland straight out of a fairy tale book. Lee realized that he appreciated it a lot more now that he had Richard safely pressed against his chest._

_“My suitcase is out there,” Richard answered after a few minutes of silence. “I’m going to have to get out there. I don’t want to.”_

_“Do you have to?” Lee asked. “You have enough clothes here. Your suitcase can wait until the snow clears a little.”_

_Richard craned his neck to look back at him, a slight grimace on his face. “My phone is in the car. I’m going to need that. And… well, your present is in there too.”_

_Lee gaped at him, feigning alarm. “Well then by all means then, let’s go!”_

_Richard laughed. “That’s enough motivation for you to get out there in all that snow?”_

_Lee let go of him and put his hand on his chest. “You would have me spend Christmas Day without a present?!” he exclaimed in mock affront, the grin tugging at the corner of his lips betraying him._

_Richard smiled indulgently. “I wouldn’t dare. You would give me hell for that.”_

_“Damn right I would!” he nodded. He gazed fondly at Richard, his expression softening. “You know I wouldn’t mind, right? As long as you’re here…”_

_“I know, Lee. I’m just teasing you,” Richard smirked. He lifted one hand to caress Lee’s cheek, his thumb stroking the thick, wild beard there. He leant forward and placed a tender kiss on his lips. “Let’s go, then. I’d rather go now before it gets dark. I don’t want to get lost again.”_

_“… Again?” Lee lifted an eyebrow, a curious look on his face. A blush suddenly colored Richard’s cheeks. “Rich… Did you get lost last night?”_

_“I might have… It was really dark and the snow was falling so heavily I couldn’t see much ahead!” he replied defensively._

_Lee bit his lower lip, trying very hard not to laugh “Mhmm, sure,” he nodded._

_“Oh, piss off,” Richard rolled his eyes, knowing very well what Lee was thinking. Richard wasn’t very good with directions, something that Lee had come to realize back in New Zealand when they were exploring the southern island together, and Richard had managed to lose the path leading to the mountain top several times. It was something Richard and Thorin had in common, and Lee hadn’t missed any opportunity to remind him. He had teased him about it for weeks._

_“Aw, don’t pout,” Lee grinned and wrapped Richard in a big hug, “I’m here now so I can assure you you won’t get lost this time!”_

_Richard shoved him away playfully, feigning annoyance. “I was trying to make my way back to you! You should be writing poems and songs about my courage and perseverance, not make fun of me!”_

_Lee threw his head back, laughing. “I’m not writing you poetry, Rich. But I sure am grateful that you made it home. I thought I had made it quite clear last night just_ how _grateful I was,” he winked._

_Richard licked his lips at the memory, and felt a slight tug in his groin. “You certainly did.”_

_Lee pulled him close and stared down at his lips. “You want me to show you again?”_

_Lee’s hot breath on his lips made Richard shiver. He had to gather all his willpower not to give in to the temptation and to force himself out of his trance. With a quick peck on the lips, he moved out of Lee’s embrace, ignoring the other man’s pout. “As much as I’d love to, we need to go out before it gets too late.”_

_“You choose your suitcase over me?” Lee grimaced, arms crossed over his chest._

_“Your present’s inside, Lee, remember?”_

_“Oh, right!” Lee grinned, “No time to waste then!”_

~*~

 

_The walk to the car had proved even more difficult than they had expected. The snow easily reached their knees, making their progress slow and tedious. They had found the car where Richard had left it on the side of the road, nearly invisible under the thick layer of snow that had fallen since Richard’s departure. They had had to dig and scrape at it before they could reach the trunk. It had taken their combined effort, pulling and tugging together at the frozen car, to tear the trunk open. Richard had quickly grabbed the suitcase and they had made their way back home carrying the luggage between them. It had been getting dark already, and they had both been eager to reach the warmth of their home._

 

_Richard walked into the kitchen, dragging his suitcase behind him. He lifted it and put it down on the table while Lee put the kettle on, his coat and woolen hat still on. They had made it back just as the sun was fading behind the hills, and the air had been freezing cold. Carl came walking in the room, wagging his tail, and snuffled at Richard’s trousers._

_“Hey, boy!” Richard grinned, crouching to get level with the dog’s head. Carl jumped forward, happily trying to lick at his face. Richard laughed, giving the dog’s ears a good scratch._

_Lee looked at the two of them, a fond smile on his face. Carl had adopted Richard immediately, and so had Richard. They were a happy little family._

_Feeling observed, Richard stood back up and glanced at Lee. They shared a smile and Lee stepped closer to give Richard a soft kiss on the nose before he walked out of the kitchen, taking his coat off._

_Richard opened his suitcase and retrieved his phone. “Lee, where’s your charger?” he called._

_Lee’s muffled voice answered him from the closet by the stairs. “On the coffee table.”_

_Richard walked to the living room and frowned at the coffee table. There were a couple of magazines, a book, Lee’s laptop and the TV remote, but no charger. “Err, no it’s not.”_

_Lee joined him into the living room and looked around. “It should be here, I used it last night,” he said, frowning. He peered all around himself, slightly confused. “Carl? Have you been hiding my charger again?”_

_The dog, who was lying on the rug by the fire,gazed at him without even lifting his head._

_“Nevermind, found it,” Richard said as he noticed the white cable that was poking from under the couch. “You’re very quick to blame the dog for your own untidiness, love!” he teased, walking past Lee to get back to the kitchen, jumping out of the way with a high-pitched laugh as Lee attempted to smack his butt with his scarf._

_“Go unpack your suitcase!” Lee replied, picking up a magazine and slumping onto the couch._

_Shaking his head fondly, Richard picked up his phone from the kitchen table and plugged it in on the counter by the kettle. He moved back to the contents of his suitcase while he waited for the phone to start._

_He was just sorting dirty clothes from clean ones when his phone started beeping relentlessly, message after message after message coming in. “Jesus,” he muttered, staring at the screen. 36 missed calls, 18 messages. Most of them were from Lee, but there were some from his agent, his parents, and a couple of friends, all asking him where he was and whether he was ok, and to please call them back when he got this. Gaping at his phone, slightly horrified, he called, “Lee! What the hell have you been telling people?”_

_Lee was already standing in the kitchen doorway, a sheepish look on his face. “I was worried. I might have gotten a little carried away…” he answered with a shrug._

_“Did you call everyone we know?!”_

_“… Maybe.”_

_“Oh, Lee,” Richard sighed, feeling a stab of guilt as he realized once again what the other man had gone through the day before. Going through Lee’s messages on his phone didn’t help; each text sounded more worried and agitated than the previous. The last one was just one word: ‘PLEASE’._

_Richard looked up at Lee who was staring at the small hole in one of his socks, wriggling his toe. Feeling terrible for putting his boyfriend through such an ordeal, he pulled him into a hug, holding him tight. He stroked his back soothingly, and smiled as he felt Lee bury his face in his neck and his arms wrap around him in return. Richard kissed his temple. “Sorry.”_

_He felt Lee shrug. “S’okay,” he replied, voice muffled by Richard’s thick woolen jumper. “But don’t you ever do it again!” Lee grinned as he pulled away._

_Richard grinned back at him. “I promise.” He turned to his suitcase, moving a couple of shirts aside. “I have something here that will make you feel better,” he said, pulling out a 400g bar of Toblerone._

_Lee’s eyes went wide at the sight of the chocolate, and he snatched it from Richard. “Mine!” he exclaimed, turning slightly as he ripped the box open, as if to shield it from the other man. Richard looked on, amused, as Lee tore away the aluminum wrapper and broke off a huge chunk of the milk chocolate, which he shoved whole into his mouth._

_“Mmmmh,” Lee moaned, closing his eyes in bliss as the honey flavored chocolate started melting in his mouth. “Sh’good!”_

_“Care to share?”_

_Lee held the chocolate protectively close to his chest as he seemed to ponder Richard’s request. He grinned suddenly, and leant in for a kiss. Richard moaned as he tasted the sweetness of the chocolate on Lee’s lips. He slid one hand around Lee’s neck, pulling him closer. His tongue licked at Lee’s lips, which parted in invitation. Richard kissed him deeper and groaned as a mixture of Lee’s unique taste and that of the chocolate invaded his senses. He pushed Lee against the kitchen counter, tongue and teeth ravaging his mouth while his hands were all over the taller man’s body, finally slipping underneath his jumper to feel his soft, warm skin._

_“Mmh fuck, you taste good,” Richard groaned. He took in the sight in front of him. Lee was gaping at him in shock, clearly aroused. His hair was ruffled, sticking up where Richard had pulled at it, his cheeks were flushed, and his lips red and swollen. He looked delicious._

_Lee gulped, struggling for a reply, but he could only stare at Richard’s lips. His knuckles were white from gripping the counter too hard in an effort to steady himself. The bar of Tobleronelay abandoned on the counter. Richard grabbed it and tore another chunk of it. He pressed it against Lee’s lips, who opened his mouth to accept it, his eyes never leaving Richard’s._

_Richard’s nostrils flared and his heart sped up as Lee sucked on his finger, the smell of honey and chocolate rich in the air. “Fuck…” he breathed, his eyes fluttering shut as Lee nibbled on his skin._

_Lee’s eyes were suddenly full of mischief. “I wonder what this chocolate would taste like if I were to lick it off you, baby,” he said, letting go of Richard’s finger with a loud pop. He licked his lips in a rather obscene way, which made all the blood rush from Richard’s face down to his groin. “I want to find out. You know, for science…”_

_Richard swallowed hard and gave Lee the bar of Toblerone. “Well, if it’s for science… I’m all yours.”_

~*~

Lee grinned against Richard’s neck at the memory. It had tasted like heaven. The sweet, honey taste of the chocolate mixed with Richard’s musky flavor had driven him wild, and the sex had been mind-blowing. The shower that had followed had been pretty lovely as well.

“Utikinme,” Richard mumbled incoherently beside him, still half asleep. He sniffed and turned his head away.

Lee lifted his head and gazed at him. He seemed to be drifting back to sleep. Lee’s heart fluttered in his chest. Richard was so beautiful when he was asleep. He looked so calm and peaceful, and Lee couldn’t resist placing a soft kiss at the corner of his eye.

“Mmmh,” Richard frowned. He took in a heavy breath and opened his eyes, eyelashes fluttering as he blinked against the morning light. “Your beard’s tickling me.”

“Morning to you too,” Lee laughed.

Richard gave him a sleepy, lazy smile and lifted one arm to wrap around Lee’s back, pulling him closer. Lee happily snuggled into the embrace. He nuzzled Richard’s neck and jaw, enjoying the contented sighs escaping the other man’s lips.

“Mmh you’re all warm,” Richard marveled, running his fingers through Lee’s hair, his other hand stroking up and down Lee’s arm wrapped over his chest.

“And you smell good,” Lee replied, burying his face into his neck, sniffing loudly.

Richard smiled and turned his head to catch Lee’s lips in a slow, lazy kiss. “Can we stay in bed all day?”

“Sounds good,” Lee answered. He rested his head on Richard’s shoulder and closed his eyes, savoring the moment. There was nowhere else he would rather be.

~*~

They must have fallen back asleep because the next time Lee opened his eyes the room was bright, sunlight flooding in through the window, curtains pushed to the sides. He rolled over to Richard’s empty side of the bed and buried his face in the pillow, sniffing the delicious smell of his lover’s shampoo. The sheets were cold. Richard had been up for a while.

As if on cue, the noise of cupboards being opened and closed, of pots and pans being pulled out, floated up from downstairs. So Richard was in the kitchen, most probably getting started on Christmas dinner without him. It was just as well, as Lee wasn’t really to be trusted in the kitchen. Not that he couldn’t cook, he just tended to make a bit of a mess and, while Richard was quite messy himself everywhere else in the house, he was rather anal about keeping a clean and tidy kitchen. It was one of the many mysteries about the man that made him even more fascinating to Lee.

Lee was just wondering if Richard would be mad if he stayed in bed a little longer when a sudden thought struck him. Today was Christmas Day. He grabbed the alarm clock on the bedside table and stared at the time. 10.05. Shit. She said she’d be here at 9 with Richard’s present. He hoped very hard he hadn’t missed her call, leaving Richard to open the door and ruin the surprise.

“Shit!” Lee exclaimed. “Shit shit shit!” He jumped out of bed, slipping on a clean pair of boxers before digging his phone from the pile of clothes lying on the floor. He scrolled down his contact list and paced the room as he waited for the call to be answered.

The woman from whom he had bought Richard’s present had agreed to bring it over as she only lived a few villages away. He really wanted it to be a surprise and was worried Richard would have found it if he had kept it in the house. It had seemed like the best decision at the time. He couldn’t guess they would be stranded by a blizzard, the snow making the drive near impossible.

He huffed in frustrating as the call ended on voicemail as the woman failed to pick up. He reasoned with himself that she couldn’t have come yet. She had promised to call first to make sure he would wait for her at a safe distance from the house so that Richard couldn’t see. His phone showed no missed calls.

He called again, wishing upon his lucky star for the woman to pick up. His heart leapt in his chest at the sound of her voice. She assured him she hadn’t been around yet, that she was in fact still at home because her truck wouldn’t start, that her husband was trying to fix it. Lee apologized for disturbing her on Christmas Day, even though it was what they had planned all along. She promised to do her best to come today, if her truck started and made it all the way there in the snow. Lee thanked her profusely, and ended the call feeling even worse than before. He had been looking forward to giving his present to Richard, to seeing the look on his face when he realized what it was. He knew he would love it, he was certain of it, and now he may have to wait for another few days.

He sat on the side of the bed, rubbing at his face and desperately trying to come up with a backup plan. His eyes wandered all over the bedroom, but there was nothing in here that would make a decent present. Richard would see right through it. He racked his brains, picturing every room in the house, trying to come up with something. But he knew it was useless. This was Richard’s home too, he knew everything that was in it. Defeated, Lee stood up and got dressed. He would just have to tell Richard the truth.

As he made his way down the stairs, now dressed in faded blue jeans and his old, thick blue sweater that Richard loved so much he had tried to steal it from him back in The Hobbit days, the smell of clove, cardamom and cinnamon hit Lee’s nostrils. He stopped for a moment, closing his eyes as the smell brought back a flood of memories from past Christmases; memories of his grandma baking cookies, of sneaking into the living room at night to try and catch Santa with his sister, of having to say goodbye to Richard four years ago, before they had even admitted they had feelings for each other, because the whole cast and crew were flying back to their families for the holidays.

Lee sighed at the thought. He had missed Richard terribly during that break from shooting the Hobbit. That was when he had realized Richard was more than just a friend. You just didn’t feel sick from longing for a friend. He had felt miserable the whole time they had been apart, and had flown to New Zealand a whole month earlier than needed because he could not take it anymore. His whole life had changed on his very first day back. One look at Richard and he had realized that the other man had been just as miserable. They had shared their very first kiss that night of May, gazing at the Wellington harbor in the chilly wind. Lee had never felt so warm.

Smiling fondly at the memory, Lee made his way to the kitchen, glancing at the tree they had decorated the day before. He felt a pang of guilt at the sight of the few wrapped boxes at its foot.

“Stop right here!”

Lee startled and froze in the kitchen doorway, eyes wide in confusion. Richard was wearing a green and red apron over tight fitting black jeans and a green and white check shirt. He gestured to something over Lee’s head.

Lee glanced up and grinned widely. Mistletoe.

Richard was standing in front of him in an instant, a soft smile on his face. “Merry Christmas, darling.” He leant in and pressed his lips to Lee’s, sighing happily.

“Merry Christmas,” Lee replied, his hands on Richard’s hips, preventing him to get back to the pots on the stove. He moved in for another kiss, tasting something sweet on Richard’s lips. “You made cookies?”

Richard nodded. “You want one?”

“Yes please!” Lee answered in a childish, sing song voice, which made Richard roll his eyes fondly.

“There’s coffee ready if you want some. It’s a bit late for breakfast, but I can make you something if you’re hungry,” Richard offered.

“Oh, Richard, you’re such a perfect wife,” Lee joked as he grabbed a mug and filled it with coffee. He laughed at the deadly stare Richard threw his way. He gave the other man a peck on the cheek. “Thank you.” He leaned back on the counter, watching Richard move around the kitchen while he chewed on his cookie.

Five minutes later, Richard untied his apron and pulled it over his head and over the back of the chair. “Right, I’m done for now,” he said with a smile. “Do you want your present?” he asked, anticipation clear in his voice.

Lee bit his lip, excitement and guilt churning his insides. Richard’s face fell slightly at Lee’s lack of reaction. “Lee? What’s wrong?”

“Erm,” Lee scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed. Richard seemed confused, both eyebrows raised in expectation. “There was a slight problem with your present.”

“Oh… What kind of problem?”

“Well…” Lee tried desperately to find the best way to put this but came up with nothing. Feeling stupid and useless, he simply said, “It’s not here. Yet.”

“Oh, alright.” Richard smiled and shrugged.

For some reason, his indifference only made Lee feel worse. “I got it weeks ago, I swear, and it was supposed to arrive early this morning but it hasn’t and now I have nothing for you and-”

“Lee, stop,” Richard interrupted his rambling. “It’s ok, really.” He assured him, eyes soft and smile genuine. Lee breathed a sigh of relief as Richard stroked his cheek gently. “Just like you said yesterday, you’re all I want for Christmas.”

Lee grinned. Sappy as they were, Richard’s words did make him feel better. “I’m sorry. It’s not how I’d imagined this morning to go.”

“I think it’s going very well,” Richard winked, pulling him in for a hug. He placed several kisses down Lee’s cheek and along his jaw. “Now come on, let me give you your present.”

Lee squeezed Richard’s hand and followed him to the living room. Richard made him sit on the couch and made quite a show of bending over to pick up a thin rectangular box from under the tree. By the time he joined Lee on the couch, the younger man had considerably cheered up.

“Here you go. Merry Christmas.” Richard handed him the flat box, seeming a little nervous all of a sudden as he sat crossed legged, facing Lee. “Open it.”

Intrigued by the look of anticipation on Richard’s face and by the shape of the box, he tore at the deep blue and gold wrapping paper eagerly. He opened the box carefully and gave a little gasp as he took in the contents.

Inside the box was a photograph of the two of them, cheeks flushed, all smiles, the lights of the Wellington harbor shining in the night behind them. Richard had taken it on his phone the night they had shared their first kiss. “Oh, Richard,” Lee breathed, as he moved the photograph aside and saw the plane tickets underneath. Two plane tickets to New Zealand, the date set in May the following year.

“I thought it would be nice to go back for our anniversary,” Richard explained. “I checked with your agent and mine, we should both be done filming by then and able to enjoy a little break together. We can go skiing, visit some friends, get drunk on Pinot Noir, anything you like.”

Lee gulped, genuinely touched. His eyes moved back and forth between the tickets and Richard’s face, expectation written all over it. “Thank you,” he whispered, his throat tight with emotion.

“Do you like it?” Richard asked in small, hesitant voice.

Lee cleared his throat, fighting the lump forming there. “Fuck, yes,” he gave a shaky laugh and grinned. “Of course I love it!” he beamed, throwing himself at Richard and pulling him in a tight hug. “Thank you so much.”

Richard’s cheeks were flushed when Lee sat back. “Good. I’m glad you do.”

“Are you kidding? This is such a wonderful idea. I can’t wait to go back!” Lee exclaimed. He looked back at the box in his hands. “I had forgotten we’d taken this photo,” he said, a smile stretching his lips. “It seems like a lifetime ago. And yet it feels like it was yesterday.” Richard hummed in agreement. “We look so different now.”

“Do we?” Richard raised an eyebrow and he leant closer to get a better look at the photo. “You’re just as gorgeous now as you were then.”

Lee shot him an amused look. “Smooth.”

Richard wriggled his eyebrows at him. He lifted one hand to caress Lee’s cheek, fingers moving up to run through his soft hair. He sighed when Lee’s head tilted to press against his palm. “I love you so much.”

Lee’s eyes closed at the words and he smiled happily, kissing Richard’s palm. He shifted on the couch and sank into Richard’s body, their arms wrapping tightly around each other. “I love you too.”

~*~

“Come on, just tell me!” Richard begged.

“No,” Lee laughed, shaking his head. “It’s a surprise!”

“But-”

“I promise I will tell you tonight if it hasn’t arrived by then,” Lee compromised, hoping very hard that his present would actually arrive before nightfall.

“Fine,” Richard accepted, wrapping his scarf around his neck and slipping on his gloves.

It had become a game between them over dinner, Richard trying to guess what Lee had got him, and Lee refusing to give in. Among Richard’s guesses were: matching Christmas jumpers with either a big reindeer face or a penguin in Santa hat (they had seen those in a store in New York last month, they had looked horrible and funny), an Aston Martin (so he could pretend to be James Bond), a ticket on the first civilian flight to Mars (no fucking way, he’d seen what Mars had done to Matt Damon), socks (even better if they came in bright colors), tiny black shorts (because Lee had been the one suggesting them to Bryan and Richard knew it), a year worth of massages (done by Lee of course, bonus points if they were of the erotic sort), and a unicorn (because why the hell not?!).

Full from a delicious meal, they had gone back to the living room to crash on the couch and watch a movie, but it seemed Carl had other plans for them. He was done chewing on his new toy for the moment, and had grown restless after being stuck inside for several days because of the snow. They had very reluctantly got back up on their feet, deciding that a little time outside couldn’t hurt after all this food. They wouldn’t get a proper, white Christmas every year after all, so they might as well make the most of it.

Lee opened the front door, buttoning up his coat with one hand, and Carl rushed past him and out. He landed in the snow with a muffled sound, the thick layer reaching the top of his legs, making it almost impossible for him to move. Undeterred, he bounced his way forward and around, sniffing and licking at the snow and barking loudly in excitement at finally being let out of the house.

Being outside did feel nice after such a big meal, the clear, biting cold air waking them up. They walked across the yard, leaving Carl behind to roll in the snow and chase birds. Lee made his way to the barn, intent on checking on his animals who were stuck inside because of the weather.

Richard helped him tug on the barn door, only managing to open it wide enough for them to squeeze through it. The air was warm and dry inside, and smelt like hay and straw. They were met by the loud cackle of chicken and the nickering and neighingof the horses.

“Merry Christmas, everyone!” Lee exclaimed cheerfully, moving to the box stalls on the stable side of the barn. Richard observed, amused and amazed, as Lee pulled out several lumps of sugar from his pocket as he neared the horses.

Lee reached out to scratch the nose of his chestnut Warmblood, its copper coat bright as gold where a ray of sunlight hit its back through the window, and fed it two sugars. He glanced at Richard and motioned to the second horse, a tall, beautiful gray Hanoverian stallion which Richard had purchased a couple of years ago when he had first joined Lee on the farm.

Richard took a few lumps of sugar from Lee and gave them to his horse who swallowed them eagerly, happy to let Richard pet its flank.

“What about the chickens? Do they get anything for Christmas?” Richard teased, secretly finding it very sweet and adorable that Lee had thought to bring the horses a treat for Christmas.

Lee grinned back at him, and dug his hand into his other pocket, pulling out a bag of corn seeds. “Of course they do!” He handed the bag to Richard. “Do you want to give it to them?”

Richard nodded, taking the bag and making his way to the fenced enclosure that served as a hen house during the winter. He opened the door and stepped inside, holding his hands up and the bag of seeds out of the way as all the chickens came running to him.

“Don’t forget to close the door!” Lee teased.

Richard glared at him. “It was one time, Lee. No need to remind me every time.”

Lee’s face split into a cheeky grin. “One time too many. It took us hours to catch all the chicken…”

Richard pulled the door closed, giving Lee a pointed look, and shook his head as he plunged his hand into the bag and threw seeds all over the floor, smiling to himself as he observed the chicken running around, chasing and eating every single seed that was offered to them.

They remained inside the barn for a moment, enjoying the warmth and petting the horses some more, promising them to come back and take them for a walk the next day.

They exited the barn, struggling to push the door close again, and continued their afternoon stroll. The sight that met them when they finally walked around the barn was striking.

Rolling hills were covered in pristine white snow sparkling brightly in the sun. Trees were covered in snow and ice, branches casting little rainbows everywhere as the light shone through the ice. Everything was still and quiet, as if suspended in time.

“Wow,” Richard breathed in wonder. “I feel so blessed, being allowed to witness something as beautiful as this. Mother Nature will always- Unnph!!” he gasped as something cold and wet hit the back of his head. He turned around and saw Lee, a few feet away, trying hard to look innocent.

“Wasn’t me!” he exclaimed, holding both hands up, the snow still clinging to his woolen gloves betraying him.

Richard gave him an unimpressed, pointed look, rolling his eyes, and turned back to his contemplation of the world. A second snowball hit him on the shoulder. Taking a deep breath, Richard turned around slowly. Lee was sniggering at him, another snowball ready in his hands.

“Ok, this means war!” Richard said, crouching to gather snow in both hands. A grin spread over his face as he rolled the snow in his hands, pressing it into a roughly circular shape. His eyes glinted as he added in a welsh accent, “Will you have peace, or war?”

Lee’s face split into a shit-eating grin at the words, and he took on a very serious expression and tone of voice to answer, in his best impression of the dwarf king, “I will have _war_.”

He dodged Richard’s first snowball, and squealed as the second hit him right on his forehead. They fired at each other, snowball after snowball, quick to bend down and reload, aiming wherever they could. They ran around, laughing and panting, taking shelter behind tree trunks and barn walls.

Lee was chasing Richard, determined to get revenge for that last snowball that hit him right on the nose. He caught up with him and grabbed the back of his black coat, the other man struggling to free himself from his grip. They wrestled for a moment, Lee trying to shove the snow in his hand down Richard’s collar, but the other man’s grip on his arm was too strong. A leg twisted around his, and Lee fell on his back with a loud gasp, Richard’s body pinning him down.

“Traitor,” he cried, “that was cheating!” He twisted in a vain attempt to free himself, but Richard had a strong hold on both of his wrists, pinning them down on each side of his head.

“All is fair in love and war,” Richard grinned down at him, his breath hot on Lee’s face. “Do you surrender?”

Lee glared at him playfully, shivering despite himself at the contrast of the freezing snow on his back and Richard’s warm body pressed to his front. “Never!” He bucked widely and managed to push Richard off him.

They rolled around in the snow, fighting for dominance, gasping and giggling. Exhausted and breathless, Lee surrendered and let himself be pinned down by Richard once again.

“You will pay for your insubordination,” Richard growled, their faces inches apart.

Lee felt another shiver run down his spine – this one not caused by the snow – and warmth pooling in his groin. He licked his lips and stared in Richard’s eyes intently, a dirty grin on his lips. “Ooh, I can’t wait…”

Richard stared at him, his chest heaving as he fought to recover his breath. Heat flashed through his veins as he let his eyes roam all over Lee; his cheeks were flushed a deep red by the combination of their running and the cold winter air, his hair was ruffled and flecked with snow, and he was nibbling on his lower lip, observing Richard with a small, knowing smirk.

Richard closed the distance between them. He traced the shape of Lee’s full lips with his tongue, catching the sigh that escaped Lee’s mouth as his lips parted. Their tongues met, joining in a slow dance, stroking and tasting. Richard captured Lee’s bottom lip in his teeth and pulled, tearing a loud whine from Lee, his hips bucking up in response. Richard pushed his tongue deeper into his warm mouth, his own hips rolling, desperate for friction.

Lee was a writhing mess under Richard, his body arching to press as close against the one on top of his as possible. Richard let go of his wrists, his hands running up and down Lee’s sides, and a low moan rumbled through his chest as Lee’s fingers scratched at his back, nails failing to sink into his coat through thick gloves.

Richard was achingly hard now, his hips rutting against Lee’s. He was slowly losing control, a small part of his brain telling him they should get up and move back inside, that no, he couldn’t fuck Lee in the snow, however gorgeously fuckable he looked right now.

He knew he had been played when he felt Lee’s hand sneak under his layers of clothes and he exclaimed in a triumphant voice, “Gotcha!!”

With a loud and rather undignified squeal, Richard jumped to his feet, hopping on the spot in a vain attempt to get the snow out from under his shirt. Too late, it was already melting. He could feel it trickling down his back and into his pants. He shivered violently, glaring at Lee. “That wasn’t very fair.”

Lee grinned at him, sticking his tongue out, proud of his trick. “All is fair in love and war.”

~*~

Lee was sitting cross-legged on the sofa, his mother’s knitted blanket around his shoulder and a steaming cup of mulled wine cradled in his hands. Richard was upstairs putting on dry clothes. Lee let his eyes wander over the living room, and the decorations they had put up together the day before. It was an odd mix of old and new, garlands and bobbles and trinkets they had bought over the years, received as gifts, or inherited from grandparents and aunts.

Lee smiled to himself, heaving a deep, contented sigh. The logs burning in the fireplace were casting a warm glow over the room, the light from the flames reflecting in the glass bobbles on the tree in the corner. The tree itself was quite a sight. It reached nearly all the way to the ceiling, the tip slightly bent in order to fit the golden star on top. It was decorated with clear and red glass bobbles and garlands of tiny, golden lights. They had added all sorts of little wooden decorations, acquired through time or keepsakes from their childhood; there were little Santa Claus figures, reindeers, snowmen, children skiing or riding sleighs, rocking horses, and other various scenes of winter time. Garlands of fir and holy covered the mantelpiece.

Lee laughed softly to himself. With the snow outside, and the decoration inside, Carl sleeping peacefully by the fire, the house looked every bit the perfect setting for a Christmas movie. He wouldn’t be surprised in Santa’s elves barged in now announcing he was to be the next Father Christmas.

“Is it a bike?”

Lee looked up, pulled out of his reverie, and raised an eyebrow at Richard who sat down sideways on the couch, one leg tucked under himself, facing Lee. “What?”

“Did you get me a new bike?” he asked, sipping at his own cup of mulled wine, frowning as the hot liquid burnt his tongue.

“No, I didn’t get you a new bike, Richard.” He hadn’t known he’d wanted a new bike… He filed that idea away for a future gift.

“What is it then? Come on, it’s almost evening now! I can’t take it anymore!”

Lee laughed. “I’m not telling you! I said I would once it is dark. The sun is still out.”

Richard huffed. “Barely.”

“Patience is a virtue, Richard.”

“Says the man who quite literally pushed me out of the house yesterday to go retrieve my suitcase because his present was inside!”

Lee smiled sheepishly. “I just don’t want to spoil the surprise.”

“Fine,” Richard sighed. “It better be good,” he teased.

“Oh, you’re going to love it.”

“You seem pretty sure of yourself…”

Lee grinned. “Oh, I am. One hundred percent,” he winked.

“Oh, just tell me!!” Richard begged. He gestured to the window. “See, the sun is already sinking behind the horizon.”

Lee just shook his head, a broad smile on his face.

“Ok, I’ll make you a deal. You tell me what it is, and I’ll do whatever you want me to do in the bedroom for as long as you want. I’ll suck you off right now, right here, too,” he offered, seduction dripping from his voice, one hand crawling up Lee’s thigh.

Lee choked on his drink, cursing under his breath as the wine burnt the back of his throat. “Nice try, but you already do whatever I want in the bedroom, baby,” he replied with a smirk.

“Ugh, that’s true.” Richard’s shoulders slumped in defeat. “What about that blowjob though?”

“Well, I would never say no to that, but I still won’t tell you what your present is,” he laughed.

Richard crossed his arms, pursing his lips. “What do I have to do for you to spill the beans, then?”

“Wait.”

Richard groaned and sat back in the couch, both feet on the coffee table. He opened his mouth to say something but Lee cut him off.

“I’m not telling you.”

“Fine. It’s not long now until the night falls, and then you _will_ have to tell me.”

Lee bit the inside of his cheek, hoping very hard his present would arrive before then.

~*~

“What’s your favourite memory of Christmas?” Richard asked. They were cuddled up on the couch under Lee’s blanket, watching the fire burn in the hearth.

Lee was quiet for a moment, thinking. “When I was ten, we visited my aunt in Germany over Christmas. She had just moved there the previous summer for my uncle’s work. I remember being terribly excited about the snow everywhere. It was up in the mountains somewhere. I’d never spent the holidays with snow before, it just didn’t happen very often where I grew up. Sally and I spent the whole week outside, building snowmen, having snowball fights with our cousins, riding an old wooden sleigh down the slope at the back of the house,” he smiled fondly at the memory. “Then we would come inside when it grew too dark, and we would stuff ourselves with hot chocolate and cookies – my aunt was the best cook, she got it from my grandma. My mum would act like she was mad because we wouldn’t be hungry come dinner time, but I know she loved seeing us like that, happy and having fun. Will was just a baby then, it’s a shame he never got to spend a Christmas like that.”

Richard smiled at him, fingers idly caressing Lee’s knee. “You never went back?”

“They moved back to America the year after. No more white Christmas for us.”

“Until now,” Richard grinned, glancing out the window to the snow covered land outside.

Lee nodded. “That’s one of my favorite things about living in New York. We do get snow. Texas was just grey, stormy and wet.” He looked down at Richard whose head was resting on his shoulder and placed a soft kiss on his hair. “What’s yours?”

“My favourite memory? Hmm… On Christmas Day, after we’d all opened our presents and had breakfast, we would go visit my grandparents. Chris and I loved going there. My grandmother was a fantastic cook, and my grandfather had this huge, amazing model train in the attic, with tiny wooden villages, mountains and trees he’d built himself, rail tracks everywhere. It was his passion, and he let us play with it for hours. It was so precious and fragile. It was our Christmas treat.”

“Sounds like fun. Was that your father’s father? The one who died when you were young?”

“Yeah,” Richard sighed. “It’s such a shame my father and uncle got rid of those trains. I miss it, even now after all these years. Every Christmas I think about it. Sometimes I think about buying some and building a small railway of my own. Maybe later when…” he trailed off.

Lee knew what he was thinking. Later when there would be children to play with him. He tightened his hold around Richard’s shoulder, pulling him closer against his chest. It was something they both wanted, but agreed that the timing wasn’t right. Later, hopefully.

“What’s your worst Christmas memory,” Richard asked, breaking the sudden melancholy in the air.

Lee groaned, his answer immediate. “Having to sing in front of the whole family. They would make us stand by the tree and sing whatever song or recite whatever poem we were made to learn at school, before we were allowed to open our presents. I hated that. I hated standing there with everyone’s eyes on me. I felt like a fool.”

He felt Richard snicker against his chest. “That’s a bummer for an actor. How did you even get through Juilliard?!”

Lee slapped Richard’s arm playfully. “That’s not the same, you know that. I was a kid, I was shy, and it was not my choice. It’s different when I’m on stage. It’s my decision to be up there. I’m doing a play that I’m passionate about. I was never passionate about singing Christmas songs in front of my great-uncle Al who would fall asleep or my cousin Jack who would pick his nose while looking at me.” Richard’s body was trembling with laughter. “Plus I hate singing in public, you know that.”

“Which is a shame. You’ve got a great voice.”

“Hmm. Whatever. I’ll still avoid it if I can. How about you?”

“Something quite similar actually. My dad made me play cello on Christmas Eve because he knew my mum loved hearing me play but she would never ask me. She knew I would get nervous and she didn’t want me to be uncomfortable. That’s one of the reasons why I stopped taking cello lessons, actually. I loved playing, and I enjoyed the challenge of learning new pieces, more and more complicated. But I hated having to play for people, having to join in music school concerts. It was just too stressful. So I just stopped. I pretended I wasn’t interested anymore.”

“That’s sad,” Lee said, his hand gently stroking Richard’s hair. “You never said anything, those times I asked you to play for me. You should have told me. I never meant to make you do something you didn’t want to do.”

Richard lifted his head, looking in his eyes. “You didn’t. I’m a grown man now, I can take my own decisions. I wouldn’t have played for you if I hadn’t wanted to. I’m not nervous around you, Lee. I’m not ashamed to do anything in front of you. I’ve never been that comfortable around someone before. I finally feel like I’m free to be myself with you, the real me, not whatever version of what people expect of me. And that feels amazing.”

Lee felt his heart clench in his chest, moved by Richard’s words. Of course he had noticed how the man had grown more and more confident since they got together, more comfortable in his own skin, and he knew he had played a part in that to some extent. But hearing it from Richard was different, and deeply touching.

He cradled Richard’s head in his hands and kissed his lips tenderly. He felt a pair of hands on his shoulders and suddenly Richard was on top of him, straddling his thighs. He moaned loud and deep as his hair was pulled and tugged by strong fingers, nails scratching at his scalp, tilting his head up to deepen their kiss. He wrapped his arms around Richard’s back, pulling him flush against his chest, their hips pressed together, rubbing in an infuriatingly slow movement.

“Shit, Rich,” he breathed, gasping for air before diving back in for more. He ran his hands down Richard’s spine and slipped them under his sweater, a moan rising in his throat as he felt the soft skin at the small of his back. He gasped loudly when one of Richard’s hands left his hair to travel down his chest, and squeezed between their bodies, cupping the hard bulge in his pants.

Richard pressed his palm against Lee’s cock, the denim of his pants adding friction, and bit his lip as he observed Lee’s reaction. His head was thrown back, resting on the back of the couch, eyes closed tight and mouth open wide, breaths coming out short and ragged. Moaning at the sight, he leaned down and sank his teeth in Lee’s exposed throat, drinking in the choked gasp that escaped him. He licked at the red spot, soothing the ravaged skin, before sucking at it, intent on marking him properly.

Lee’s nails were digging hard in Richard’s back, and he dragged them down his sides, letting go to grab hold of Richard’s sweater. He tugged hard, impatient, and pulled it off along with his shirt as soon as Richard lifted his arms. He bit on Richard’s lower lip, sucked at it, all the while working on his belt, eager to get him completely naked. He popped open the button of his jeans, and plunged his hand in Richard’s pants, wrapping his fingers around his pulsing, rock hard length.

“It’s-” Richard panted in Lee’s ear. “Dark. Outside,” he finished with a loud moan, Lee’s thumb sliding over the slick head of his cock. “Shit.”

Lee forced his eyes open, gazing at him through heavy lidded eyes. “Are you really trying to- Fuck,” he groaned; Richard teeth had sunk into his clavicle. “Trying to make me tell you- tell you what your present is? _Now_?”

Richard straightened up, peering down at him. He seemed to ponder something, a grin forming on his face. “I could just stop what I’m doing and deny you your release until you tell me…”

Lee threw him a quizzical look, one eyebrow raised. “Darling, I’m the one with my hand around your cock, you’re in no position to bargain right now,” he stated, smirking as Richard’s eyes fell close and his jaw dropped open with one flick of his wrist. “See?”

“Damn you,” Richard cursed, defeated, and went back to Lee’s neck, biting his way down to the collar of his sweater. “You’re wearing too many clothes.” He groaned, tugging at the hem of the sweater.

Lee reluctantly let go of Richard’s throbbing length and was just lifting his arms for him to pull the woolen garment over his head when there was a loud knock at the door. Carl barked loudly, pulled out of his sleep, and jogged to the front door.

They stared at each other, frozen, until a wide grin spread over Lee’s face. “Looks like you’ll get your surprise after all!” And louder, to the person outside the door, he added, “COMING!”

“I wish,” Richard mumbled and scrambled off him, trembling fingers closing his pants and fumbling for his clothes on the floor.

Lee took a few deep, steadying breaths, desperately trying to calm his erratic breathing and thumping heart, before he walked to the door, tugging his shirt back inside his pants. His hand on the doorknob, he glanced back at Richard, making sure the man looked presentable, before he pulled the door open.

A tall, thin woman with long, graying hair pulled up in a ponytail was standing on the porch, smiling brightly and holding a large cardboard box with a big red bow on top. “Sorry it took me so long to get here, I hope I’m not too late?”

Lee grinned at her. “Nah, I managed to resist his nagging and keep quiet. He did try hard, though,” he joked, nodding at Richard who had just walked up behind him.

“Tania?” Richard asked, staring at the woman, confusion on his face. “What are you doing here?” His eyes moved down to the box she was still holding, which seemed to be moving slightly on its own, and comprehension downed on him. He turned to Lee. “Oh my god… Is this what I think it is?!”

Lee felt his heart speed up in anticipation, savoring Richard’s obvious excitement, his eyes wide and a hopeful expression all over his face. He took the box from Tania and carried it to the living room. “Wanna come in for a drink?” he asked the woman.

“Thanks, but I really must go back. My son made the trip from Chicago. I only came to give you this.”

“Thank you so much, I really appreciate you driving here on Christmas Day. I owe you one.”

She smiled and waved goodbye, closing the door for them.

Lee put the box on the coffee table, Richard hot on his heels, ready to burst with excitement. He laughed as he felt Richard push him to the side impatiently. “Let me open it, let me open it!”

Richard untied the red ribbon that was wrapped around the box and opened it. He all but squealed when his eyes landed on the contents of the box. “Oh my god! Lee!!” he leaned down, hands disappearing inside the box, and pulled out a wriggling, whining ball of golden white fur.

Lee beamed at him, savoring every emotion flickering over his boyfriend’s face. Richard was holding the tiny golden retriever close against his chest, his fingers stroking the top of its little head, eyes bright with glee and tears.

“Is this the one we saw last time? The little female? It looks like her!” Richard asked, laughing as the puppy started licking his fingers.

“The very same.”

Richard looked up at him. “How?! I thought she was supposed to go to Tania’s brother? That’s why she couldn’t give her to us?”

They had visited Tania, who lived in a farm a few miles away, a couple of months ago. Her golden retriever had just had babies, and Richard had cooed over them, tugging at Lee’s sleeve and gazing at him with big eyes. They’d been talking about getting another dog after Bella’s death the year before, that it would be nice for Carl to have a companion other than humans and chicken. Unfortunately, all three puppies had already been promised to various friends and family members, and Richard had been heartbroken.

“He changed his mind. It turns out his girlfriend is allergic. So Tania called and asked if we were still interested.”

Richard beamed happily and walked up to him. He leant forward and kissed Lee on the lips, long and soft, careful not to crush the puppy between them. “Thank you. So much. This is the best gift ever.”

Lee felt himself blush slightly, very pleased that his surprise had worked so well despite a few setbacks. He grinned as he watched Richard rub his nose on the puppy’s head and laugh when she licked at his face.

“I shall call her Daisy,” Richard stated solemnly, holding her up at arm’s length like Rafiki held Simba. She yapped nervously, clearly scared to be up so high.

Lee smiled at the name. It fitted her well, her fur gold and white. He noticed that Carl was sitting quietly at Richard’s feet, gazing up in wonder at the small bundle of fur in his arms, wagging his tail. Richard noticed too, and he bent down on one knee, carefully holding the puppy to him. Carl looked at her for a moment, sniffed at her face, and jumped back when she nipped at his nose. They held their breath for a second, unsure of how he was going to react. Carl padded closer, sniffed at her again before licking her face.

Richard looked up at Lee, who was grinning back at him. Carl had accepted her, and was already making his way back to his spot by the fireplace, uncaring and unaware that it would be the last moments of peace and quiet he would get in a very long time.

 

 

Bonus - Meet Daisy:

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own either Richard or Lee, and mean no harm and offence to anyone. This is just a sad excuse to write Christmas fluff ;)
> 
> Photos used in the collages are not mine, I found them on Google. All edits are mine though.


End file.
